


in such fashion that denied her

by HelmetParty



Series: Mari Williams (Goes To Hell!) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Daily logs from a struggling Mari Williams.





	1. 4/5/2015

> It is that, today of all days, is my first day. I honestly didn't expect to get this far, although I would be lying if I said I wasn't counting on it. It would seem that, in this turn of events, everyone is either pleased with me (one case being Ephraim who, to my knowledge, would have killed me should I had hurt anyone before) or incredibly displeased with me (aka: mostly everyone else). 
> 
> When I say today is my first day I mean that in the sense that this is my real first day at being...something new. Different, or something. I'm not sure how to continue from here but I do know that a good nights rest will probably help me. Because, as is my apparent motto, my problems are always for tomorrow me, and is most unfortunate that tomorrow me never seems to get any better at solving them.
> 
> In conclusion; fuck SoPi, fuck these ungreatful assholes, and fuck me. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.
> 
> Side note: I enjoy this particular writing style as it equates to a form of beauty or elegance, that in which sounds nothing like me at all in reality, and will likely shred the moment I fall to pressure. For the time being, it is a bit of fun. Relaxing, too, to pretend I'm educated or well spoken. Should anyone else happen apon these hand-written notes they surely wouldn't think it mine.
> 
> But thats all in the fun. Goodnight, or as well night as this can be.


	2. 5/5/2015

> Okay. I never was good at journaling.
> 
> Lot's have happened lately. I'm appointed the leader of this little group of shitheads where in which, holy shit, somebody respected my authority, which seemed well out of my reach forever until now. I don't know how I managed it. I suspect mostly through fear but also of Ephraim who I suspect helped my image. We have, today, verbally became...friends. Not to sound 'emo' or twelve years old but it's been a while since i've had a real friend. I'm worried I'll fuck it up but Ephraim seems patient with me. I'll do my best and, should she find this journal, just know I tried, dude. Just know I tried.
> 
> Avezzo has been quietly at work. I wonder what he's planning with that demon and the clinic. Say's it'll be done later this week. I hope so.
> 
> Selena is a bitch as usual. Questions my authority. I told her before this plan happened that I was to be in control! _Me_! She agreed to that! So fuck her.
> 
> I can feel my anger pooling just talking about the shithead. On a better note, she's out looking for recruits. The guest wing has been built. Only connected to our house through a tunnel and a single door. Neat.
> 
> Anyway, hand hurt. Carpel tunnel. Time for TV. Night.


End file.
